The present invention relates to document folders and, more particularly, to folders into which documents are easily inserted and removed from, and which may be stored in erect position in a row of folders when individual folders are vertically positioned in horizontally extending rows.
Document or file folders, e.g., manila folders, are well known and are employed for collecting, accumulating, and indexing or segregating a plurality of related documents in a unitary volume. Typical applications for document folders include bundling and indexing legal documents and retail sales records. In retail specialty sales, sales receipts are kept as a record of business transactions for each day for financial reasons and as a record of a customer""s instructions concerning an order.
The receipts thereby provide a record of customers""orders which may be referred to for various purposes, including the filling of repeat orders. This type of repeat order transaction is common in the retail florist industry. For example, many customers order flowers or floral arrangements simply by asking for the same arrangement of flowers that was sent on a particular previous occasion. Thus, most retail florists keep extensive records comprising copies of daily retail sales slips, organized in chronological, or other, order. Such records may be kept in a document folder which provides a ready reference for sales persons when a customer requests a repeat of a previous order. The document folders in which the sales receipts are bundled may be kept in a drawer or a filing cabinet.
Similarly, professionals such as physicians maintain file folders into which they insert documents relating to patients and wish to maintain them in chronological or other specific order for repeated reference. Lawyers store documents in folders which separate by client, matter and subject.
Generally, file folders are stored in horizontal or vertical file drawers and have tabs with indicia placed thereon to facilitate their identification. These tabs can be readily damaged because they are relatively small projections and the card stock is easily bent, and the size limits the amount of information which can be printed thereon.
In some applications, the most active file folders are stored in open top trays or boxes for easy access, but the same problems of identification and potential damage to the tab occurs.
Order form booklets are a form of document file which can present special problems in that it is sometimes desirable to place loose copies of documents therein, and these may fall out when the folder is removed from the storage area.
Moreover, many document folders employ paper board stock which is so flexible that the folder does not have sufficient stiffness to stand vertically without lateral support.
With the widespread use of computers and associated printers, label or file titles are frequently stored in computer memory and used to print identifying information on various documents. Generally, this requires printing of labels which are then adhered to the file folders and which are frequently damaged or fall off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for imprinting a novel document folder in which multiple document can be readily assembled and stored and which is relatively rigid so that it is self-supporting in a upright position when stored against a vertical surface.
It is also an object to provide a novel document folder kit for use in such a method.
Another object is to provide such a document folder kit in which there is a portion of large area in a position which is visible in its stored position and upon which identifying indicia may be printed utilizing conventional computer printers.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a document folder for enclosing and retaining a multiplicity of documents comprising a cover formed of relatively flexible sheet material and having a back panel, a front panel and a spine hingedly connecting the panels. The panels are disposable in an overlying position and, together with the spine, provide an enclosure for receiving a multiplicity of documents therebetween, and the panels are movable relative to each other about the spine. Also included are a relatively rigid stiffener dimensioned cooperatively with the back panel to rigidify the folder when stored vertically so that it is self-supporting and document securing means engaged with the stiffener for securing a multiplicity of documents between the stiffener and the front panel.
Generally, the stiffener is substantially coextensive with the back panel, and conveniently it is adhesively engaged with the back panel. In some embodiments, the securing means comprises a fastener having a center portion with a pair of prongs at its ends which are adapted to extend through apertures in the stored documents. The center portion is conveniently mounted on the back panel and the prongs extend through apertures in the stiffener to secure it thereto.
In one embodiment, the back panel has an overlying flap along one side thereof and the fastener is secured to the overlying flap. The front panel is separately formed and has a flap along one side thereof which overlies the flap of the back panel, and the front panel flap has apertures therein through which the prongs extend.
In another embodiment, the center of the fastener portion is mounted on the stiffener which is adhered to the back panel.
In some embodiments, the cover is integrally formed. In others, the front and back panels are separate elements with the spine being integrally formed with one of the panels.
Other securing means include a clamp mounted on the stiffener, a ring binder element mounted on the stiffener, and a pocket forming element on the stiffener.
The spine may have a plurality of fold lines extending longitudinally thereof whereby the spine may be varied in width to vary the spacing between the panels.
Desirably, at least the spine is adapted to be imprinted with indicia viewable when stored in a file.
In some embodiments, the back panel has side flaps hingedly connected thereto along the side margins thereof and an end flap hingedly connected to its end opposite the spine, the side and end flaps being foldable into a position overlying the back panel to provide a pocket. The front panel may be releasably engageable with the end flap, and the side and end flaps may have a plurality of fold lines extending longitudinally thereof adjacent the back panel whereby the spacing between the overlying portions of the flaps and the back panel may be varied.
The folder may include a plurality of dividers for separating the documents on the stiffener into groupings. The center portion of the fastener may be adhesively engaged with the inner surface of the back panel and have its prongs extending through the stiffener.
Preferably, the folder is dimensioned so that it may be fed through a computer printer. The material from which the folder is formed should be printable in a computer printer. When the folder is formed of separate panels, at least the spine should be printable.